


It all began in the library

by elin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elin/pseuds/elin
Summary: They both had a habit of going to the library late in the evening and studying to the middle of the night. That’s how their not-quite-friendship started. After a while their relationship changed.





	It all began in the library

It all began in late September during Lily’s fifth year. She had decided to go to the library an hour before curfew because she really needed to finish her essay that night. She decided to sit in a secluded part of the library so she wouldn’t be seen and kicked out by the librarian, Mrs Pince. 

Half an hour into her writing, she saw from the corner of her eye that someone sat down at the table next to her, but didn’t think more of it. Three hours in, the person - a boy from the sound of it - sighed deeply and yawned, but didn’t leave. Lily was too engrossed by her essay to look at him.

When the clock struck two in the morning, Lily finally finished her essay. She stretched and yawned, finally feeling the tiredness kick in. She looked to her left, where the boy still sat. To her great surprise it was Scorpius Malfoy. Even more surprising, he was asleep. His head rested on his crossed arms, on top of a thick book. His hair was a mess and his black collared shirt was crumpled. As Lily collected her things, she contemplated if she should wake him or not. On one hand they didn’t even interact with each other so it’d be weird, but on the other he’d have really sore muscles in the morning if he stayed asleep in that position. 

“Malfoy?” she said quietly. He didn’t stir. “Malfoy.” No reaction. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Malfoy, wake up.” Malfoy finally raised his head. 

“Potter..?” he asked tiredly, dragging a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “What time is it?”

“It’s a few minutes past two.” she answered and shifted uncomfortably. “Thought you’d might want to sleep in your dorm instead.”

“Yeah… Thanks.” She smiled faintly at him before she turned and left the library.

~

The second time they both stayed in the library after curfew was a few nights later. This time she had trouble sleeping, so she decided to do something useful instead. Malfoy was already there when she sat down. 

After an hour or so she realised she needed another book, but was unable to find it. She swore to herself as she walked from shelf to shelf.

“What are you looking for, Potter?” Malfoy asked after she passed him for the third time, as he seemingly had a hard time concentrating.

“I, uh, I need a book that has more information about the Fanged Geranium.” she answered. He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

“You should find it four rows back, at the bottom shelf.” he said. “I used it for an essay in fifth year, probably the same one you’re writing.”

“Thanks.” she smiled at him. This time, he smiled back.

~

Several weeks later it had happened what felt like countless of times. They weren’t friends, but they weren’t strangers either. They were both comfortable in each others company, working side by side, not saying anything. 

At midnight one night, in early November, Malfoy left their table, leaving his things behind. He came back fifteen minutes later with two steaming mugs in his hands. Without saying a word, he placed one in front of her. It was tea.

“Thank you.” she said, surprised.

“You looked like you needed it.” he said quietly with a small smile. She beamed at him.

~

It became a ritual after that. When they were alone they took turns bringing each other tea, having a conversation or two before finishing their studying. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t not friends either. Eventually, a few of months after starting to study together in the library, Lily decided that she wanted to know Scorpius (when did he become Scorpius?) better.

“Hey, do you want to go to the kitchens and grab something to eat? I’m starving and could use some company.” she asked him hopefully the last week of November.

“Sure.” he said, sounding surprised with a hint of a smile. They gathered their things and headed down to the kitchens. As they were about to round a corner, Scorpius suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, he gestured for her to be quiet. A few moments passed before he looked around the corner again.

“She’s gone.” he whispered. Lily then realised he was talking about Mrs Norris, who patrolled the corridors. It was just half an hour past curfew, but she had a strong feeling that Mr. Filch wouldn’t care if they claimed to be heading towards their common rooms.

The house elves were happy to see them in the kitchen, not caring at all that it was late. They seemed to be quite familiar with Scorpius, so much that Lily had a sneaking suspicion that he came there a lot, even before he started bringing tea to the library. They asked for some sandwiches and hot chocolate, which the house elves happily made for them. 

“So, Malfoy… Do you come here often?” Lily joked as they sat down at the table.

“Are you using a pick-up-line on me, Potter?” Scorpius smirked.

“I don’t know, am I?” Lily said innocently. “But seriously, you seem to be well known by the elves, do you often make trips to the kitchens?”

“Yeah, I guess.” he answered. “I often come here after studying late to drink some tea. It helps me relax before I go to bed.” 

“You don’t come to get tea for other girls in the library?” she teased.

“Ah, no.” Scorpius seemed a little bit flustered at her question. “That night… I was going to get tea for myself, but you looked cold and tired yourself so I just thought that you’d appreciate it.” He paused, as if thinking about if he should continue. “You’ve always been nice to me.” he said finally. “Most of your family shows their hatred for mine in some way, and if they don’t they just avoid me completely. You, however, have always treated me almost like a friend.”

Lily was quiet for a moment, processing what he had just said. 

“I don’t judge based on family.” she said. “I know you’re not your father or grandfather, and that’s why I don’t treat you like you are either of them.” Scorpius’ smile was mostly hidden by his mug of chocolate, but it didn’t go unnoticed to Lily.

After a few minutes of silence, the conversation changed to other topics. Before the end of their stay in the kitchen, they were laughing and talking like friends.

~

Too soon for Lily’s liking it was time for the Christmas holiday. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the holidays, but it meant that she wouldn’t see Scorpius for a few weeks. She had grown oddly attached to their meetings. They always met up in the same secluded part of the library where no one went. The past few weeks they had met almost every day, even when they didn’t have to study. She could almost consider him a good friend these days.

A couple hours before the Hogwarts Express took the students back to London, Lily went to the library in the hopes of finding Scorpius. Their spot was empty, but she decided to sit down and read for a while to wait and see if he’d come. Sure enough, an hour before the train was leaving he turned up, jogging towards her.

“Sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush, but I just had to see you before the train leaves.” he said, sounding out of breath. “I wanted to give you this.” he took a small square box out of his cloak, handing it to her. “Promise not to open it before Christmas.” Lily was stunned.

“I… I didn’t get you anything.” she said.

“Don’t worry about it.” he smiled. “Write to me, will you?”

“Of course.”

~

Luckily for Lily, she’s quite resourceful. The day before Christmas she had a present for Scorpius that she sent with the family owl, Helga. She got him a beautiful black quill that she was sure he’d like (“I’m a sucker for pretty quills for some reason.” he had told her one night).

~

She saved his present for last. When everyone headed to bed for the night after an evening with the whole Weasley-Potter clan, she went into her room to open her gift. She carefully took off the red bow and the lid of the box, revealing a circular silver pendant with a constellation engraved into it. The pendant was connected to a thin silver chain, gleaming in the light. She opened the chain and put it around her neck. The pendant rested just below her collarbone.

She had been so distracted by the necklace that she didn’t notice the note under it in the box. It read:

 

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you like my gift. The constellation on the pendant is Virgo, your Zodiac sign. It’s a bit cheesy, I know, but I saw it and thought of you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Scorpius_

 

Lily couldn’t help but smile as she touched the necklace and thought of him. 

~

The holiday went on, her mum and a couple of her cousins were very interested in who gave her the necklace but Lily wouldn’t tell them. Her mum had a knowing look whenever she saw her play with it, but Lily was sure she didn’t know who it was from, but probably knew it was a guy.

Lily and Scorpius exchanged many owls during their time apart and Lily couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. It seemed as if Scorpius felt the same in the letters too.

~

The first day back at Hogwarts, Lily kept an eye out for Scorpius to see when he left after dinner. They had agreed to meet at their usual spot in the library as soon as dinner ended. When she saw him stand up and leave, she absentmindedly said an excuse to her friends to follow him. 

He was beaming when she caught up to him outside the library.

“Come here often?” he teased, stepping closer to her.

“Oh, shut up.” she laughed. They stood really close to each other now. He smelled faintly of vanilla and something that was just _him_. She had never noticed that his eyes was mostly blue, with small silvery grey specks in them. His gaze dropped to her necklace, the one he gave her, and she could se a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Lily couldn’t wait anymore. She grabbed his Slytherin tie to bring his face down to hers and kissed him. It didn’t even take half a second for Scorpius to react. He put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer, and kissed her back.

“You know, you have this bad boy aura around you,” Lily said after they pulled apart. “but you’re a real softie on the inside.”

Scorpius just laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
